sailor moon & dragon ball
by 92tiris
Summary: se que no es un buen titulo y la verdad soy pésima para los summarys, quisiera que me ayudaran a buscar un titulo y que si les gusta mi historia me lo hicieran saber, que me dieran sus opiniones para continuar esta historia y otra que ya abandone, así que. cuando tenga un summary decente para esta historia lo subiré


Han pasado 6 meses desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, después de la despedida de las Star Lights, las Sailor Scouts continuaron con su vida, las Sailor exteriores, continuaban con su vida Michuri con sus conciertos, Haruka con las carreras de autos, Setsuna con una casa de moda y la pequeña Hotaru acompañaba a esta última, en cuanto a las Sailor interiores, continuaban su vida en la preparatoria siendo alumnas ya de segundo año. Con respecto a Darién decido no realizar su viaje a estados unidos, así que continúo sus estudios en una universidad de Tokio, con respecto a su relación con Serena todo iba de maravilla según él, la veía después de clases o cuando no tenía trabajo de la universidad, mientras ella se empezaba a alejar poco a poco de Darién sin que este se percatara, desde hace aproximadamente 2 meses atrás Serena tenia sueños con respecto a su vida pasada en el milenio de plata en los cuales siempre se encontraba jugando con un chico de su edad y una chica dos años más grande que ella. Recuerda que esos eran tiempos alegres, también recordó que la reina Selene era su abuela. Le quería preguntar a Luna con respecto a lo que soñaba, al fin de cuentas era ella su consejera pero por alguna razón no lo quería hacer.

Era un domingo al medio día y Serena se encontraba en el parque número diez esperando a Darién como siempre, no sabía que sucedía con ella, para ya no se sentía tan apagada a Darién desde hace tiempo, es como si lo estuviera dejando de amar poco a poco, pues había ocasiones en las que él le decía que salieran y ella inventaba escusas para no verlo. Hoy era un día en donde no tenía ninguna excusa para no salir con él, así que esa era la razón de la que se encontraba esperando en realidad no tenía ánimos de salir. Al cabo de 30 min. Darién no aparecía y se estaba desesperando cuando sonó su celular, contesto sin siquiera revisar quien le llamaba, al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la voz de la persona que estaba esperando

Darién – ¿Serena?

Serena – ¿dónde estás? Darién llevo rato esperando

Darién – lo siento Serena, pero me llamaron de la universidad, para informarme que me tenía que presentar hoy en la mañana en el hospital central de Tokio, no creí que me tomaría todo la mañana, pensé que solo me tomaría una o dos horas máximo.

Serena – me estás diciendo que aun estas en el hospital

Darién – si Serena aún sigo en el hospital, lo siento te hubiera marcado antes pero no pude.

Serena – valla, está bien, solo que para la próxima vez avísame con tiempo. Adiós

Sin escuchar nada más colgó su móvil, y se puso a pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado tanto desde hace seis meses. Ahora ponía más atención en clase, luna decía que era porque su responsabilidad de princesa estaba naciendo pero ella sabía que no era eso. Después de hablar con Darién por celular espero unos 10 min para emprender su camino a casa. Nadie la preparo para lo que encontraría en su casa. Al llegar a la esquina de su casa podía ver patrullas que estaban paradas frente a su casa, sin pensar mucho se acercó a ver que estaba pasando. Cuando vio la casa de su puerta abierta se quiso acercar pero unos policías le cerraron el paso.

Serena – déjenme pasar

Policía – lo siento señorita pero no la podemos dejar pasar

Serena – pero es mi casa quiero saber que pasa

Policía – usted vive aquí.

Serena – si yo vivo aquí. Que sucede

Policía – pues unos hombres entraron a robar, las personas dentro de la casa eran tres un hombre, una mujer y un joven de unos 12 años, al parecer el señor forceje con uno de los asaltantes, esto provoco que los cómplices dispararan, uno de los vecinos escucho el forceje, los asaltantes fueron detenidos, pero lamento informarle que las personas dentro de la casa no sobrevivieron.

Serena escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el policía le decía, no lo podía creer sus padres habían muerto, su hermano igualmente, ahora estaba sola. No sabía qué hacer, se encontraba frente al policía sin decir o hacer algo. Por su mente pasaban los momentos más felices que paso alado de su familia. En este mundo, ya no le quedaba nada. Ni pidiendo al cristal de plata podría recuperar a su familia, y ella estaba consciente de esto. El policía al ver que ella había entrado en estado de shock trataba de hacerla reaccionar moviéndola sutilmente del hombro pero parecía que ella estaba perdida en su mente, en sus recuerdos en su dolor. Serena empezó a reaccionar poco a poco.

Policía – por el momento no creo que sea oportuno que se quede aquí, tiene algún familiar con el cual quedarse señorita

Serena – no mis padres eran hijos únicos, así que familia ya no tengo.

Policía – en ese caso la comisaria le pagara el hospedaje en un hotel en lo que limpian su casa señorita.

Serena – cree que pueda pasar a recoger algunas cosas de mi habitación.

Policía – claro señorita acompáñeme la llevare a la planta alta.

Así Serena siguió al policía hasta su habitación. Entro en ella mientras el policía esperaba afuera. Tomo una pequeña maleta en la cual guardo lo indispensable, un poco de ropa, de su tocador su cepillo, cremas perfumes y algo de maquillaje que tenía, sus instrumentos de aseo personal. También su diario y una pequeña libreta que nadie había visto, en donde iba anotando lo nuevo que iba soñando y que se acordaba al despertar. Las guardo en su maleta. Y por último tomo una fotografía en la cual estaba ella con su familia. Salió de su habitación y el policía que la estaba esperando estaba de regreso, al ver que Serena estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación le hablo.

Policía – acabo de hablar con mi superior, para informarle de usted. Me pidió que la llevara al hotel.

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, siguió al policía hasta la patrulla en la cual la llevaría hasta un hotel. El viaje fue tranquilo ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que Serena decidió preguntar.

Serena – cuando podré volver a casa

Policía – según por lo que me dijo el comandante, podrá regresar a su casa en una semana.

Serena – gracias.

Ya no hubo más preguntas, hasta que llegaron al hotel el policía pido una habitación a nombre de Serena por una semana. Serena agradeció las atenciones del policía y subió a la que sería su habitación por una semana. Mañana tenia clases en la preparatoria pero con todo lo sucedido en el día decidió que mañana no se presentaría, no le marco a ninguna de sus amigas pues no quería que estuvieran con ella. En este momento prefería estar sola para pensar. Se acomodó en la cama dispuesta para dormir cuando enfrente de la cama apareció la reina Selene.

R. Selene – parece que empiezas a recordar pequeña dama.

Serena – sí, abuela, pero quisiera saber por qué no puedo recordar más cosas.

R. Selene – las iras recordando poco a poco, pero lo que te falta por recordar lo aras en el momento en el que te encuentres con tu gemelo.

Serena – el niño con el que sueño verdad. Pero donde podre encontrarlo

R. Selene – así es el niño con el que sueñas, el revivo con tus padres cariño. Ellos viven en china.

Serena – me estas queriendo decir que mis padres del milenio de plata están vivos. Ellos viven en china. Y como los encontrare.

R. Selene – tu hermano tuvo una educación abierta hasta hace poco tu madre busca una escuela para él, entrara en primer año de preparatoria. Hable con tu padre y su padre. Ellos están de acuerdo de que se conozcan pues ya es hora de reunir a la familia.

Serena – si mi papa sabe dónde estoy por que no ha venido por mí.

R. Selene – porque en estos momentos tu padre está muerto.

Serena – mi papa está muerto pero como.

R. Selene – es una larga historia hace aproximadamente 9 años, recuerdas que hubo un incidente

Serena - si lo recuerdo, paso en China y que un sujeto derroto al responsable de todo.

R. Selene – si pero, al que le dieron el reconocimiento de la derrota no fue el que venció en realidad. Fue tu hermano, junto a tu papa, ellos vencieron el mal hace tiempo.

Serena solo escuchaba a su abuela. Al oír que su padre y hermano fueron los que salvaron hace tanto tiempo. Le surgieron muchas dudas. Que quería aclara con su abuela, pero no sabía por cual comenzar. Mientras la R. Selene al ver que Serena guardaba silencio continuo hablando.

R. Selene – fue en ese momento que tu padre murió, continuando con lo de tu hermano. Ya hable con tu madre en realidad no está nada contenta por cómo se dieron las cosas. Pero accedió a que tú y el deben encontrarse la primera opción fue que el viniera a Tokio. Pero no es posible que se quede por mucho tiempo. Así que el vendrá dentro de dos semanas o posiblemente antes a buscarte. Para realizar lo de tu traslado a China.

Serena solo asintió, soltó un suspiro y dijo. – entonces desde mañana tengo que ver que necesito para mi trasferencia no es así, y abuela que pasara con las Sailor.

R. Selene – para ellas esto será una prueba, deben confiar en ti y las decisiones que tomas.


End file.
